


Breaking Point

by all_of_my_fucks_flew_away



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, M/M, Sad, abusive!sasuke, poor naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away/pseuds/all_of_my_fucks_flew_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few glimpses into Narutos life with Sasuke and what threw him to his breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

"You fucking sold my Xbox?!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke. It had been a gift from his now deceased Godfather.  
"Yeah. You never used it so why would we just let it sit there collecting dust?" Sasuke shrugged as if it was nothing.  
"You fucking bastard! You know how much that meant to me!" Naruto took every effort he could not to break down then and there.  
Sasuke smirked. "Its alright. You didn't need it." He pat Naruto's shoulder. "Right?"  
Naruto nodded, knowing the consequences of he disagreed.  
"Good dobe. Now, how about we go to bed."

Naruto arrived home 10 minutes late.  
"Where the fuck have you been?!" Sasuke screamed.  
Naruto flinched. "The traffic was slow." He tried to smile.  
"I told you to be here 10 minutes ago! You fucking bitch!" Sasuke got right into Naruto's face and grabbed a handful of his hair.  
"Now what do you say?" He growled.  
"I'm Sorry..." Naruto closed his eyes shut tight.  
"Sorry what?" Sasuke pulled the hair.  
"I'm Sorry Sir!" Naruto said louder.  
"Good boy." Sasuke let go. "This will never happen again, understand?"  
"Yes sir." Naruto held back his tears.

"You just let him touch you! You fucking slut!" Sasuke pounded Naruto's head into the mattress.  
"I'm Sorry Sir!" Naruto choked out.  
"You better fucking be! There will be no leaving this room for the rest of the day!" Sasuke growled as he took his hands off Naruto.  
"You'll regret this tonight." He smirked as he slammed the door shut, leaving a sobbing Naruto in the locked room.

Naruto bolted as soon as the door was open. Using every bit of strength he could to run.  
But it was useless. In his malnourished state, Sasuke easily caught him.  
Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the neck, dragging him back.  
"What did I say about leaving the house?" He berated him, while choking him.  
"Im- sorry- sir!" Naruto choked out, trying not to pass out.  
Sasuke dragged Naruto back, throwing him into the house.  
"Now listen here you bitch. If you /EVER/ try to leave this house again, ill make sure you cant stand up. You hear me?" He shouted as he slapped him.  
"Yes sir..." He whimpered.

Naruto had sat in that room for 3 days. No food. No water. No light. Just him. He had had enough. He was done. Sasuke would be at work by now, so no interrupti ons. He went over to the dresser, which had Sasuke's various training tools, including kunai. He grabbed one, and sat on the bed, taking deep breaths.  
"I'm Sorry..." He sobbed as he brought the kunai to his neck.  
"Goodbye..." He chocked as he dragged it, before dropping the weapon and collapsing on the bed.


End file.
